


Becoming

by Dramatical_yaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Child Abuse, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Dumbledore bashing, Multichapter, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, dont worry it gets fluffier as it goes, maybe some smut once everyone is of age, this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatical_yaoi/pseuds/Dramatical_yaoi
Summary: "Magic fucking sucks.""Always throwing curve balls at what I think is possible, how in the fuck isthiseven possible?"Harry sighed, staring at himself in the mirror. its funny how magic changes things, even when you don't wish it to.If only this was the end of it....
Relationships: Backround Deamus, Backround Luna/Neville, Backround Romione - Relationship, Backround Wolfstar, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasly/George Weasly/Charlie Weasly/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 21
Kudos: 234
Collections: Cauldron Collection! A Discord Snarry Server Anniversary Celebration!





	1. The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first multichaptered fic. I am not sure how often I can update it as I've got multiple chronic mental illnesses that take up a lot of energy. I thrive off of positive feedback so if I get some I will be more encouraged to continue faster, and if you spot any mistakes feel free to let me know, certain parts of this fic are self beta'd for obvious reasons so I may have missed some things. I hope people who read this enjoy it! <3  
> This is being dedicated to the Snarry Discord servers one year old celebration!
> 
> *PLEASE BE WARNED THIS HAS A GRAPHIC SCENE OF ABUSE BETWEEN HARRY AND VERNON. THERE IS NO SEXUAL VIOLENCE BUT IT IS STILL VERY HEAVY. Please curate your own experience and do not read that part if it could affect you in _any_ way. I shall be marking it with a line of '~' when it starts and when it ends. I shall also VERY briefly summerize that part in the end notes.*

“Boy!”

All was well until the banshee screamed. Harry sighed and slowly stretched, his limbs twinged in discomfort from the movement. He shifted to sit up on his rickety old cot, scrambled around to find his glasses, and shoved them onto his face just in time for the door to be thrown open, banging against the wall.

“Breakfast isn’t going to cook itself!” Aunt Petunia growled through gritted teeth.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia” he sighed in defeat and got up to start his day, and his back complained as he did so. His heart raced from his rude awakening. A small bit of relief filled him as she stormed from the room and went back to her bed, bringing her ugly sneer with her. It was far too early for her to get up and face the sunlight anyway. Harry focused on slowly moving about the room, and he dug for clothing in the boxes that were on the floor to dress for the day. He set his mind to work, and focused on enduring despite his aching muscles and tender back. Years of being stuck in this excuse for a room and cot for a bed did _wonders_ for his well being.

“Yes Aunt Petunia, no Aunt Petunia, three bags bloody full Aunt Petunia” He grumbled as he started down the stairs and into the kitchen. He switched on the kettle and took the necessary equipment from the cupboards, carefully ensuring that no door made a noise, the mundane chores so routine he could practically sleep through them. What would it be like to not slave away like this? To be able to be the teenager he was? To have ever been the _child_ he should have been? Harry wouldn’t know... would he ever? It wasn’t until the bacon was sizzling that he allowed himself a moment to think about his summer so far, his throbbing body adding to his bitter musings.

Harry sighed, and flipped the bacon, wincing at the oil that jumped at him. He was supposed to be out of here by now, why was it taking so long? Sirius was free now, _he’s_ his legal guardian! But of course, _Dumbledore_ always got his way. It’s not like Harry’s in any danger here; no not at all! Scoffing and rolling his eyes he took the bacon out of the skillet, and cracked eggs into the fat to scramble with some milk, just like always. Spitting fat seared into his skin, just like always.

Harry blinked and realized that once again, breakfast was finished, he brought out three plates and set them out with cutlery. Coffee (and tea for Petunia of course) accompanied the plates and he turned around to do the dishes. The Dursleys filed into the room soon after, apparently awoken by the smell of food. 

‘ _Huh, looks like Aunt Petunia got Dudley up in time this morning, shit.’_

His heart dropped at the realisation before him, and he breathed in a deep lungful and continued.

_‘Well today’s going to be fun.’_

Harry grumbled inwardly as he took his usual spot and stood in the corner of the room, and watched as the Dursleys scarfed down their food, he recognised that it was not worth pushing Uncle Vernon’s buttons when he hasn’t done anything too drastic as of yet this summer. He lowered his head submissively to avoid the glares of his “family”. He wrinkled his nose ever so slightly at the abhorrent manners shown as the males inhaled their plates.

‘I’m achy enough as it is,’ Harry bitterly thought as he looked down at his scruffy trainers, waiting for more of his daily chores to be thrown his way. He kept in mind that getting them done as fast as possible meant that he could escape the tense atmosphere and Vernon’s glares.

Ugly fluffy slippers slid into his view, snapping him out of his trance and prompted his eyes to rise to Aunt Petunia's _lovely_ displeased face. Not wasting another moment of her time on him, she shoved a piece of notebook paper into his face.

“Finish them all or there _will_ be trouble” she spat and she strode away to ready herself for the day, the rest of the kitchen left a disgusting empty mess for him to clean. The rest of his daily grind was written before him.

With a sigh, Harry looked down at the list, seeing far too much to be accomplished in the time he wanted.

“Looks like the dry spells over,” he mused, his face falling into a deep frown as he washed the plates, and a silent sigh escaped his lungs.

*

Trowel in hand, Harry trudged to the flowerbeds to de-weed; scowled at the wilted marigolds and tulips he himself had planted. All that hard work just...wasted. Whilst wrist deep in dirt he allowed himself to think again, going over exactly what led him to his current predicament.

Sirius. That’s who it came down too. He had to go into hiding, both the Wizarding and muggle world too dangerous for him. He has been acquitted from all charges, his innocence proven; but it wasn’t enough. It’s never enough. Harry stabbed through a leaf as he aggressively dug the earth, blowing out a breath of frustration. That’s not even counting the rouge Deatheaters, ever since Voldemort’s defeat at the DOM they’ve been baying for blood. And since they can’t get to me here, they are out for Sirius. A snake darted through the flowers, narrowly missing the pointed edge of his trowel as it viciously stabbed back into the soil. The Aurors refuse to help, they won’t actively search if the dark wizards lay low. Wherever Sirius is he is trapped.

  
  


“I miss him” Harry sighed as he patted the dirt down for the last time, all the soil de-weeded and watered; hopefully the flowers will perk up soon.

*

Petunia glanced out the window from her seat in the kitchen, she peered at the boy in the garden; as he massacred her precious flower patch.

Lily, precious Lily. With her magic and her hair and her lovely skin and her wonderful personality. Precious little _Lily_ ! The favourite, the pride of the family. With her precious baby _boy_ . With his _freakishness_ tainting _my_ family and _my_ life.

And yet I still miss her. She sipped at her cooling tea, as she stared morosely out the window. Her gloomy gaze stuck on the figure working tirelessly in the heat. She reminisced on times long passed. Of her childhood long past, of those bright summer days with her younger sister; hair brighter than the sun and smile wider than the sea.

Petunia sighed, stood up to walk to the window, clutched the lace curtains and wrinkled the fabric. The Boy was just sitting there! While _her_ garden needed work! Lazy lout of a child! Useless little _whelp_! She slammed the window open, the hinges creaked in protest.

“Boy! Get back to it you ungrateful little whelp!!” she screeched into the garden, the sudden noise caused Harry to tip forwards in surprise, His heart leapt into his throat. He barely missed the snake, who had returned, with his trowel; almost decapitating the poor thing. Harry then shooed it into the underbrush away from wayward gardening equipment, hissing quietly in apology.

*

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, as he stumbled through the back door and closed it carefully behind him. Outdoor chores done, you’re almost there.

Harry quickly moved upstairs, being careful not to dirty anything around him. He quickly scrubbed himself off in the bathroom sink. He then moved back into the kitchen to work on dinner. Ignoring his sore body, the sense of impending doom overwhelmed his senses at his lack of completion on his chore list. The weight in his stomach sinking deeper into his guts.

*

The door slammed open, it startled Harry out of his concentration and caused him to spill some of the broth from the stew he was currently simmering. His heart pounded in his ears, he flinched as Uncle Vernon stormed through the doorway, dumped his briefcase in the hallway and made straight for the sofa; as he grumbled to himself.

Petunia darted to his side after grabbing a cold beer from the fridge, she fussed around him like an irritating fly.

“Petunia Dear, stop that ruddy racket!” he ground out through gritted teeth.

Petunia flinched, sunk down to sit next to him on the plain brown sofa, her hands faintly trembled as she loosely curled them into fists and set them in her lap.

“He never finished.” She reluctantly whispered, trembling slightly. She knew what was to come tonight. Her breath hitched in her throat as she turned her face away, scrunching her eyes as her heart raced.

“Dear, why don’t you take Duddy out after dinner to see a film? I’m sure he would appreciate some time with you.” He smiled, the action twisted in rage. His face was already flushed beyond its normal red, edging towards puce.

Petunia’s eyes widened slightly, she nodded stiffly. It’s best to be out of the way, she didn’t want to hear this; her precious Diddykins didn’t deserve to hear this. She didn’t want to hear this, not again.

The rich, flavourful smell of stew and freshly baked bread wafted in from the kitchen. The scent tempted the huge, whale-like man into the dining room.

Harry trembled from the kitchen, his heart pulsated in his throat. They were being sent out. That meant-

“Boy! Dinner had _better_ be ready.” Aunt Petunia hissed from the doorway, she glowered at him shakily.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia” he sighed, he took out 3 big bowls from a nearby cupboard to ladle out two generous helpings and one smaller helping. He turned to the oven, pulled out the tray of dinner rolls and moved them to a plate. Piece by piece he moved the meal into the dining room, set the table and placed out butter for the rolls.

“Now go to your room, I’ve had enough of you for today.” she hissed, shooed Harry out of the dining room and towards the stairs.

*

Harry went upstairs, scrambled to his room and quietly shut the door behind him.

He shakily lowered himself onto his cot and sighed out a trembling breath. He knew what was coming. He knew what would happen to him tonight. Uncle Vernon was going to make him wait. 

Let him stew in his terror until he was ready to relieve him of this tension.

All he could do was wait.

*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was still. Harry sat frozen in place, stuck by pure terror. Barely even breathing as he awaited his fate. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had left a little while ago, which left him alone with his uncle.

His heart dropped.

Sat like a stone in his stomach, it sank into the meat, pulsating as it wrapped around his torso to squeeze his breath away with its overheated grasp. Static sparked through his muscles, twitching limbs and pulsating around the flesh, poked at bone and infested the joints. Sweat dripped from his nose, ran down his face like hot tears of fear, salty sticky mess smeared across his forehead. Tendrils of black coiled the brain, pulsating and squeezing as it whispered pure horror.

It ached. Muscles, joints and brain ached and pulsated with sparking static pain. Trembled alongside his hands as he clenched them into fists, nails bit into skin with ferocity as he awaited. How much longer would he wait?

The stairs creaked.

Uncle Vernon was coming.

Harry breathed in, throat closed to choke his breaths, he shook harder and harder by the second. His muscles tensed in preparation. His fate was sealed, there was no escape. His door slammed open, bounced off the wall with its ferocity, the drywall flaked and dented in response.

“Boy!” Uncle Vernon screamed, saliva sprayed and sweat flicked from his puce flushed skin. His hand reached out, and backhanded Harry across the cheek. The force sent Harry off his cot and crumpled to the floor. Harry raised his hand to his cheek, feeling the heat-pain flare across his skin. Was there any point in pleading? Was there any point in asking for mercy?

“Uncle Vernon please-” Harry started, fear widened eyes watered as they focused on his attacker. A booted foot pushed into his abdomen, pushed him onto his back. There was no use. 

Keep quiet till it’s over.

His heart dropped to his feet, he accepted his fate, preparing for what was to come with choked breaths, his abdomen caving from the weight of the whale of a man above him.

“You freak! You useless pathetic freak!” Vernon spat, his puce face purpled farther as sweat dripped from his brow, a vein purpled to near black throbbed madly upon his forehead.

“We took you in, we fed you, we clothed you and this is how you repay us! One list! One stupid little list! You need to learn to earn your keep here!’ he continued, ranting out his tirade, all the while pressing his foot harder and harder into Harry’s stomach; bruising weight branded into his skin. Choked air from the lungs as his heart beat ever faster, forced out sobbing breaths of pure unadulterated fear.

“You need to learn!” he snapped, a sharp kick accompanied each word. Pushed more and more air out of Harry’s body, branded his side with heat-pain-bruise. Harry was left gasping, he fought his whimpers of pain as he lay there prone. He deserved this. 

He was nothing but a freak. He was worthless. He needed to learn.

Black shrouded his mind. Eyes going dull as he fell into despair. This was his fault, this was his due. Choking in breaths on instinct to appease his bruised, pleading body; he twitched his fingertips, earning a growl from above.

“Get up!” Vernon screamed. He removed his foot, took a step back with his fists clenched in rage.

Harry gasped, the exhale sounding more like a whimper than a breath, as he slowly rose from the ground. His throbbing stomach and side hindered his movements. He shakily rose to his feet, choked back sobs of heat-bad-pain. The shroud permeated his very soul, sent ice deep into his core. He stood there, leaned heavily against the wall, stood placidly in wait for his punishment to begin.

“Face the wall.”’ He ground out between gritted teeth, his hands moved to his waistline to remove his belt from his trousers.

Harry turned at the order, removing his oversized, sweat soaked shirt with effort and a near-silent grunt, and moving to the wall, placed his palms upon the chipped drywall to accept his fate, sweat smeared the faded yellow space.

*

His back was on fire.

He couldn’t breathe, oxygen choked on the pulse at his throat, heaving great gasps from the depths of his sore burning lungs.

His palms slipped as he fought to stay upright, to fall would mean death; this he believed with certainty.

Uncle Vernon decided to use the metal buckle, it tore into his flesh with every strike. Over and over again as he grit his teeth, he prayed for the end, tears streamed down his face. Stomach turning to stone to dig at his guts, weighed down his whole body.

“ _You little, pathetic, worthless freak_!” He emphasised each word with a strike from the belt. 

Each word added to the hot sparking hurt in his back. Vernon’s sweat and spit sprayed onto his wounds, each drop burned more than the last, acid searing into his flesh, permeating to the bone.

Seconds turned into minutes, the slap-tear sounds of leather and metal against skin, tearing into flesh.

Time lost all meaning, each second filled with heat-pain-shroud. Agonised burning down to the very core, paralysing in its intensity.

Beyond the beginning rant, Vernon did not speak. Not a word was uttered as he mechanically swung. Grunts filled the air as Vernon used every bit of strength he had, fuelled by his rage as he swung his thick belt into the unwilling canvas before him.

With one last grunt and a final smack, it was done. Harry slumped against the wall pressing his cheek into the drywall. Drool, tears, and snot smeared against the faint yellow. Gasping breaths filled the air, he heaved with silent sobs. Throbbing midsection ached with phantom pains of anguish, the grotesque scene upon his back flaring around to encase him in a cocoon of agonising hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t want to hear a peep from you! Not you or your ruddy bird!” Vernon screamed. Spittle spraying from his wide open maw as he swept his glare over the room one last time.

In the corner, Hedwig fluffed her feathers in insult, already having squawked herself hoarse due to watching her dearest friend be hurt. Her tiny bird heart fluttering with adrenaline, the instinct to _kill, to hunt,_ to save her wizard causing her to flutter one last time. Weakly hooting in protest.

With that said, he stormed from the room, the door slammed shut with an echoing bang, and the locks slid into place, the distinct clicks of the padlocks resonated throughout the room. It held Harry captive for the foreseeable future.

Harry slid down the wall, he shivered and whimpered with every breath. He slowly twisted his body, moved to place his back to the wall, and squeaked when he pressed his torn flesh to the drywall. His blood smeared over the surface. unsteady fingers pushed at his temples, soothing at least one ache as he shallowly choked back sobs. Hedwig hooted softly from the corner, desperately wishing to comfort her wizard but unable to leave the cage. She pecked at the padlock which kept her in with disdain. Harry then slumped forwards, ignored the sharp ache of his stomach to wrap his arms around his knees. His magic stirred, whirled and swirled within his core. Soothed the throbbing burn ever so slightly as it spread through his body.

Still shivering with shock and pain, he crawled over to his cot. He pulled himself up and gave a glance to his treasured friend, gave her a wan smile.

“I’ll be ok Hedwig, now be quiet so he doesn’t come back.” he murmured, knowing that she understood when she hopped away from the lock to watch over her human.

Using his blanket, Harry wiped at the blood the best he could, he hissed at the burning pain as he rubbed against deeply torn flesh. Giving his face a final scrub he flung the blanket aside.

He relaxed onto his side, trying in vain to push his throbbing body from his mind. The adrenaline left his body, deflating it like a balloon, the air slowly leaving the confines of his body. He took off his glasses and dropped them to the floor, only now noticing the yawning cavern that was his stomach. When did he last eat? With one last sigh he closed his eyes, more than ready to let slumber take him away.

His magic swirled more and more, it emitted a faint green glow that filled the room. Shimmered with a soft iridescence as it spread into every corner.

Then, it burst.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER: AN UPDATE

I never thought I'd have to post an update but here I am, this is done on a whim so I apologise if its a touch garbled, my brain is a messy place.

Thank you, I've read every single comment and while I don't have the energy to respond personally, each one has brought me so much joy. This fic is my baby, its something that's been in the works for so long, and to know that people like it warms my heart.

More is coming, that is a promise, I'm editing chapter two now, but with all that's happening in the world coupled with personal issues, its taking longer than I hoped. As soon as it is finished it will be replacing this chapter. As I've not written anything more for it, I will be writing from scratch, which will unfortunately take a long time. But it will happen!.

Again, thank you to Everyone who gave this fic a chance. I'm so pleasantly surprised at how well its been received. And I hope to continue to make people happy with future updates!

If you wish to communicate with me I do have a twitter! Its mainly a retweet dump for bnha right now but I do update occasionally and will happily write mini threads on there if I can muster up the energy to do so. Its @dramatical_yaoi (it is an 18+ account due to some of the content i retweet).

I hope everyone is holding up okay in this time of turmoil,  
Drama x

**Author's Note:**

> Summery: Harry gets very injured by Vernon.
> 
> I hope it was good for a first chapter. I have one chapter that needs some work and editing and another partially written chapter. I hope I can at least update every other month, if not more often. Don't hold me to it though as I cant make any promises.


End file.
